Percy Jackson vs the Titan of War
by Perseus Potter
Summary: Since the Gods have closed Olympus, a certain enemy has chosen the perfect moment to strike with his army of monsters. Percy has to face one of the most powerful Titans in a battle to save New York. He is certainly the most powerful demigod alive, but is he up to the challenge?The action occurs after the Last Olympian. In-progress. Review please. Flames are welcome.
1. Chapter 1: I escape from school

**Disclaimer:- Percy doesn't belong to me, he belongs Rick Riordan.**

**This is my first story. Hope you guys like it.**

**Chapter 1**

There were just five days of school left so I thought I could pull through my sophomore year without any major incident. But as usual, I was wrong.

I was in chemistry lab, walking to the sink to rinse out the fuming green mixture I had just created. While washing the lime green sludge from my test tube, I happened to glance up and saw Annabeth being pursued by a large Cyclops which had her cornered in the alley outside my school.

It moved with speed completely unexpected of a ten-foot tall Cyclops and knocked her flat on her back, completely helpless.

I did the natural thing.

I uncapped my pen and it turned into a glowing blade of Celestial bronze (deadly to monsters) that was three feet in length, Riptide. I stepped back a few feet and jumped out of the third story window and landed with perfect balance on the pavement. Most mortals and demigods would have broken a few bones but I'm special that way. (My dip in the river Styx probably helped; giving me invulnerability and few extra perks but the bad part was that I was extremely vulnerable in a small area, in the middle of my back.)

Then dodging a swing from his club, I rolled between his legs and drove Riptide up to the hilt in his back. He dissolved into dust, leaving Annabeth's knife covered in dust which I wiped off and returned it to her.

"Hey Seaweed Brain, how's it going?" she asked.

"Um, aren't you supposed to thank me for saving your life?"

"You act like it's the first time. We're demigods. That's what we do." Replied Annabeth.

"What are you doing here anyway, weren't we supposed to meet tomorrow evening?" I asked.

"Well, to make a long story short, I got a message from camp that we needed to get there urgently so I came here to extract you from school but I didn't notice Big Ugly here before he cornered me. So, we have to get to camp ASAP" she said.

"I'm not sure we can get a taxi, because neither of us has any money, so let's just call a friend." I whistled twice, and in a moment, a winged figure could be seen on the horizon.

"Hey Boss, how's it going?" asked Blackjack.

"We're fine, Blackjack. Do you mind taking us to camp?"

He stomped his hoof and said "Are you doubtin' my flyin' skills, Boss?"

I grinned and said "Ladies first." And gestured for Annabeth to climb on first.

"Blackjack, why isn't any other Pegasus here, I thought I whistled twice?"

"Boss, the rest of 'em are busy either on extraction missions or reconnaissance missions." answered Blackjack.

"Reconnaissance for what?" asked Annabeth.

All Blackjack said was "I dunno?" and "I want donuts."

The afternoon sun was still high in the sky and Annabeth's blonde hair whipped my face as we left behind New York and sped toward the North Shore of Long Island.


	2. Chapter 2: I get visited in a dream

**Disclaimer:- Percy doesn't belong to me, he belongs to Rick Riordan.**

**Chapter 2**

I could see Half-Blood Hill in the distance. As we descended into camp one thing was clear, camp seemed little well, gloomy and hectic. After promising to give Blackjack some sugar cubes, we rushed to the Big House where we learned a war council was being held immediately, "Um, why is there a war council anyway?" asked Annabeth. "You'll find out soon enough" replied Travis Stoll. Travis was rarely serious, but now he looked as serious as ever.

An hour later, we were all sitting around the ping-pong table in the rec room, the usual spot for a meeting. But no body was pulling the usual pranks. Except for Clarisse, most of the campers were sullen-looking and quiet. "I don't care who leads them but if they're looking for a fight I'm gonna whip 'em." But no one was paying any attention to her. Then Chiron came and asked everyone to settle down (mostly Clarisse). Chiron looked unsettled and spoke in a grave tone.

"As most of you know already there is a large force of monsters marching toward New York City as we speak. They are approaching from the south and should reach the city tomorrow evening. They want us to defend the city and battle with them as they would have an advantage there; but it's too risky as there may be many more mortal casualties. And another thing you all might have noticed is that now, in October most of our summer campers are not present. I have called of those who were close enough to reach in time to defend the city. So, at present we are only forty campers and a few dozen satyrs. By tomorrow morning there will be may be about fifty campers. But still we are not enough, as we are still greatly out numbered; but we will have to fight. According to the scouts we sent out, there are thousands of monsters. The Hunters have been contacted and will arrive tomorrow evening. I will rally some of my brothers from the nearby state's chapters. But I'm afraid that's the best we can do at this point. But even then we are vastly out numbered. Our best plan is that we should fortify some fields in central New Jersey where there are open areas away from mortal's residential areas. We should be able to gain a slight advantage by surprising them but we will lose some valuable time, as they will reach our fortifications by the afternoon, if we are lucky. So, now I leave you all to prepare for the coming battle". Chiron ended his monologue, and sighed.

"Um, can't we contact the Gods, Chiron?" questioned Annabeth.

Chiron spoke in an even graver tone. "Zeus has shut off Olympus and forbidden contact between Olympians and mortals. And Artemis and Dionysus, who usually follow their own rules, haven't been seen since yesterday either".

"And Percy, the area we've planned to fortify has plenty of creeks and ponds, if you know what I mean". Chiron added

"Gotcha" I said.

The rest of the afternoon was spent organizing material and weapons to be taken in chariots the next morning. Nobody spoke much at dinner and the magic campfire reflected the gloomy mood.

That night I dreamt I was some where in Maryland. I saw a huge army of monsters and I heard a voice, deep and fear inspiring like the titan Atlas's. "Prepare yourself little hero. But as you can see, you and your puny friends are no match for my forces". Then there was the usual maniacal laughing except it was pretty creepy. That was so clichéd. I awoke with a start.

Then after drifting between sleep and consciousness, I dozed off again, this time I was in the Underworld. The mighty river Styx roared in front of me. It was really powerful, even in a dream. I remembered when I had come here with Nico Di Angelo to become invulnerable by dipping myself into the Styx. That was more painful than anything I've ever experienced, hands down. Getting cut by Kronos's scythe, being blasted out of Mt. St. Helens, and being bitten by a scorpion were all a piece of cake when compared to this. The river almost dissolved me and my soul.

Then I saw the reason I was here. The shade of Achilles wanted to talk to me again. That was one person I didn't want to talk to. He had an arrow sticking out of his ankle and his foot was covered with blood. I guess some wounds never heal, not even if you die. I wonder if I got stabbed in my mortal point; would my shade wander around with a knife sticking out of my bloody back.

The huge guy (or ghost, whatever) looked me straight in the eye and spoke" Hero, my mark has helped you greatly, but it comes with a great price, soon it will become a curse; and a day will come when my blessing will no longer be able to help you. Be warned."

Then he just faded.

I hate it when people just deliver a vague warning and just disappear, but since I'm a demigod, that happens a lot.


	3. Chapter 3: I become a fire extinguisher

**Thanks to the guys who took the time to review.**

**Disclaimer: - Percy doesn't belong to me, he belongs to Rick Riordan.**

**Chapter 3**

"Percy, get out of bed, I've been shaking you for about ten minutes," said a slightly annoyed Annabeth.

I opened one sleepy eye and saw Annabeth glaring at me. I was reminded of the first time we had met. She had said," You drool when you sleep." I wondered if that's what she was thinking about right now.

"What time is it?" I asked irritably.

"It's five in the morning, we have to get New Jersey, so get up now" she replied and before I could I could argue or hide under the covers; she yanked the covers off me and stormed away.

Chiron and I rode ahead of everybody else in supersonic centaur mode while everybody else came on chariots and the three vans we had at camp. We arrived quickly and began to scour the area and fond many useful things like creeks, ponds, and other natural formations that could be used to our advantage. I found out the place where we were going to set up our FOB(Forward Operations Base) was a few miles south of a place called Jackson. Interesting. Well anyway, the place where we were going to confront the enemy army was in a huge open field about thirty miles sq. with some woods to the north; where we had decided to set up camp.

Chiron and I had finally decided that the command bunker should be in the middle of the forest. That way we could fight in the fields or the forest, whichever way it suited us. The other advantage was that the whole area was riddled with creeks and ponds, so that obviously gave me a huge boost.

The campers arrived soon enough and they started to assemble a command bunker. The Hephaestus campers plated the bunker with Celestial Bronze to cover the presence of so many demigods.

In the meantime, I explored the region's many ponds and brooks, talked to the naiads and river spirits to see if I could find some useful information. I learned a lot of little secrets about the area; for example, the whole area was covered by water in ancient times and petrified seashells, which I could use to summon a lot of water if necessary, without using too much energy.

I was talking to a naiad when a conch shell horn blew in the distance.

"I gotta go, my friends probably need me," I explained.

"Its okay, I understand, but be sure to visit sometime," said the naiad softly.

"I'll try," I responded.

I waved good-bye and sprinted through the forest till I reached the bunker, where I was handed a pair of binoculars by Annabeth. I looked south and I didn't like what I saw. Hundreds of monsters. I take that back. There were thousands of monsters. And they were marching straight to where we were. There were only fifty something campers and Chiron had already left to fetch the Party Ponies.

Most of us rushed to the cannons and catapults that were placed at the edge of the woods, facing south; where we met up with the kids who were in charge of the big guns, mostly Hephaestus kids. They looked intensely terrified. I reassured them and said "Now it's time to use the heavy artillery." And in a minute they were shooting Celestial Bronze cannonballs and jars of Greek fire. Even though the monsters were being wiped out mercilessly, they just kept coming. Eventually they reached a creek a mile away from the edge of the forest.

Annabeth grinned at me and said "Time to use your fishy powers, Seaweed Brain."

I replied by war whooping and running out into the open fields towards the monsters, without even uncapping Riptide. Every arrow directed at me was shattered before it could hit me, courtesy of the Apollo kids. Once I got close enough to the creek to control it, I willed the water to overflow its banks and picked up every monster nearby; the number probably being close to about five hundred and formed a kind of cage which enclosed the monsters. I waited. I couldn't keep this up too long. It drained me, imprisoning so many monsters with water. One second, two seconds, then BOOM. All of the cannons fired at once, at the same target, obliterating any monster in the cage. I released my hold over the water and let it flow back into the creek. The few remaining monsters fled and walked the half mile or so back to the bunker where I was greeted with cries of "All hail Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

We sent out two campers on Pegasi, one to go south and spy on the enemy, the other to go to camp and bring some ammo for our artillery. I, having nothing to do and being tired, went to sleep. Chiron had trained Achilles, and from what he told me he slept at least 13 hours a day. Whenever he wasn't training, eating or fighting, he was sleeping. So it's not my fault that I need to sleep so much.

In my dreams, I heard the deep, booming laughter again. "Surrender yourself, Jackson, and maybe your puny friends will suffer less pain." Then he started laughing maniacally.

Sure that scared the crap out of me, but I had to resist the urge to laugh as well. Really, why did villains have to be so clichéd? The maniacal laughing, the "surrender yourself" concept, it wad so freaking old. Why can't the bad guys think of something new for a change?

I was pondering over the answer to these questions when the sound of something crashing into the bunker awoke me.

I ran outside to find Zack walker from Apollo, who had been sent on a reconnaissance mission, sprawled on the ground with Guido, a Pegasus whose left wing was on fire. "Help me Boss, my wings are on fire!" I could hear his thoughts as he frantically flapped his wings. "Just stand still, will you," I shouted at him, as I summoned some water to douse the flames.

Will Solace and I carried him inside and placed him on a cot. As will healed him, Zack choked out his story. The monsters had set up camp about five miles south, near the far end of the grassy field, just out of range of our artillery.

"The monsters they sent earlier were nothing, they were sent to check our defenses. There were Laistrygonians, Hyperboreans, Empousai, Dracanae, Telekhines, Stymphalian Birds, a huge crab and whole bunch of monsters I can't even name," he said.

We let him rest while Annabeth and I gathered the senior counselors for discussing Zack's findings.

Clarisse demanded that we attack the enemy camp at once. "Kill the dirty #$%&^*!, before they go on the offensive."

But everybody else thought it best to let the enemy come, instead of storming their camp. Nobody knew what they might have in store for us, probably a bunch of nasty surprises. But Lou Ellen of the Hecate cabin had another idea. While waiting for the enemy to advance she could place some charms and enchantments around the field so that most monsters couldn't get out and flank us. And the bunker could be protected with some spells she knew. So we sent her with her half-sister Julia Brown and a couple Ares kids to protect them while they meditated.

"Wow, a force field, it sounds like something out of Harry Potter, doesn't it?" I asked Annabeth. I simply could not wrap my mind around the idea that force fields exist, like in the Harry Potter books my mom used to read to me when I was a kid. Even though I was a demigod, and gods exist but the idea seemed foreign to me.

"Shut up, Percy," scolded Annabeth.

"But -"

"The Hecate kids have a lot of potential; don't think of them as children of a minor goddess," Explained Annabeth.

I was free again, so I decided to take another quick nap. Hey, don't think of me as lazy. I'm not, I'm just invulnerable and I have to deal with the side effects.

**Sorry, I couldn't update as soon as I would have liked, but I have exams going on.**

**Review please. Criticism is welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4: I become a weasel

**Thanks to the people who took the time to review.**

**Disclaimer: - Percy doesn't belong to me, he belongs to Rick Riordan.**

**Chapter 4**

I was awoken by the sound of a girl screaming.

It was Lou Ellen. She had been in a trance with Julia when they were ambushed by monsters. The Apollo and Ares campers had managed to defend them long enough to escape, but not before Julia got bitten by a basilisk. The Apollo kids were trying their best to heal her but all they could do was buy her some time as she wanted to talk to us.

Lou Ellen was crying hysterically and Annabeth was trying to comfort her. Julia was lying on a cot and I was standing next to her. Her voice was barely a whisper. "There's no use trying to save me, the Fates have decided, and my time has come," she said to Will, who was still trying to heal her with more and more feeble attempts.

"Percy you're the bravest and most noble person I've ever met. You spared my life twice during the Titan war and offered me a place at camp. So, I'd like to give you a gift."

"It's okay Julia, you don't have to give me a gift," I said, trying to comfort her during what seemed her last moments.

She surprised us all by speaking in a louder and clearer voice than before. "I, Julia brown, daughter of Hecate, hereby forfeit my powers and abilities to Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

Her body began to glow and a ball of light formed above her. The ball of glowing energy abruptly flew into my mouth. As it entered me, I felt it expand inside me until I glowed green. I shuddered, and looked up to see everyone staring at me. I ignored their gaze and knelt beside Julia and spoke softly," You didn't need to do that."

"No, you deserved this. Now go kill some monsters for me." She had barely managed to choke out these last few words before going limp. Her head lolled to one side, which prompted Lou Ellen to sob with refreshed vigor. I gently closed her eyes.

"I hope she goes to Elysium," said Annabeth.

"She will" I reassured her.

Then we heard a conch blow. Then Jake Mason, head counselor of the Hephaestus cabin, came charging in. "Monster army - too close - come fast," he panted. Lou Ellen gave a quick briefing on what the extent of my powers and what I might be able to do.

Most of the campers rushed off to the south to fight the monsters while ten of them remained behind to guard the bunker and tend to the wounded.

The monsters had reached the creek again and were advancing fast. We left ten kids, mostly Hephaestus, at the cannons; and we rushed to check the onslaught of the monsters. They had a huge advantage in numbers, but we could take them. Only for an indefinite period of time.

The Apollo campers started the fireworks by shooting arrows with a wide variety of effects, from exploding to turning monsters into flowers. But if the enemy had one thing, that was numbers. There were legions of Dracanae, herds of wild centaurs, dozens of Cyclopes, and a whole lot of other monsters.

They retaliated with arrows which were turned into dandelions by Lou Ellen.

I told everyone the plan. "Scatter, try not to get killed and do not let any monsters advance. Me and Annabeth will help anybody who gets in a fix. Okay?" I looked at Annabeth for approval.

"It's 'Annabeth and I', not 'me and Annabeth', Seaweed Brain," she retorted.

I couldn't believe she could think about grammar at a time like this, but I just nodded.

"Now scatter," I yelled as I saw a huge fireball coming at us.

The campers started engaging the monsters and they started well, but every time they killed one monster, two more appeared to fill its place. I dodged an arrow and almost rolled into an Ares camper who was fighting with a Laistrygonian. I lopped off his right leg and proceeded to rejoin Annabeth, who gestured at me to look forward. I did. And about fifty yards in front of me was my old enemy, the Minotaur. He was disgusting as always, he had grown about a foot, which made him eleven feet tall and I would probably hand him a Kleenex, if he didn't try to hack me to pieces or limousines at me every time I got close to him, because his snot was sparkling in the sun.

Curse my luck, I had killed him twice and he had reformed twice in four years. Which proves that the Olympians, the Titans, the monsters, even the universe all had one purpose. To make Percy Jackson's life suck as much as possible. I never got to spend a month without a monster attack, a quest, or a war.

I was freaking pissed.

I charged at the Minotaur. About a dozen Dracanae tried to cross my path. They didn't stand a chance. I swung Riptide twice and it was all over. Then I channeled my rage toward the Minotaur. He swung at me with his gigantic, double-bladed axe. I dodged the strike and slashed at his thigh causing him to bellow in pain and tried to bring the axe straight down at me. I was too quick for him, I rolled between his legs, turned so I faced his back and shoved Riptide up his $$. He let out a strangled scream as he turned into golden dust.

Annabeth tried not laugh at me, but failed miserably.

Ah, I felt so much better after performing that wicked act of vengeance. Nothing blows off steam like killing an old enemy come back to life for the third time in such a brutal way.

But I was gonna need as much steam as I could get cause when I looked up Annabeth and I were surrounded by four twelve-foot tall Cyclopes. I didn't bat an eyelash. I ran towards Ugly number 1, grabbed his chainmail armor and swung myself up to his shoulder, where I mercilessly lopped of his head and back flipped off his head before he dissolved and stabbed Ugly no. 2 in the eye. He turned and ran south crushing dozens of monsters underfoot.

I turned to face Ugly no. 3 who was about to swing his club at Annabeth, who was fighting Ugly no. 4. I severed his arm mid-swing, but unfortunately that wasn't enough to kill him, so I stabbed a chink in his armor. I found Annabeth wiping her knife and grinning at me. My heart skipped a beat, she looked so beautiful, even in her armor and smeared with mud and blood

"Three Cyclopes down in thirty seconds. Not bad for a Kelp Head," she said.

"Look who's talkin'-"I had started to say.

"Well, you are invulnerable and all, so that kinda evens it out," she interjected before I could complete my statement.

"But - "I was cut off by a bloodcurdling scream.

I whipped around and saw Kathy Curtis from the Apollo cabin on the ground being tortured by a Laistrygonian and a pair of Dracanae. But I was already preoccupied as half a dozen basilisks had surrounded me. I looked toward Annabeth but she wasn't there, she was twenty yards away, dueling a green centaur. I remembered that weasels are deadly to basilisks. So, I tried to conjure a weasel from Riptide using my magical abilities. But that effort failed, instead I began shrinking and grew furry all over. I was a weasel, and my teeth were Celestial Bronze. The basilisks had already scattered, but I was way faster. I hunted them down in seconds.

Unfortunately, that wasn't quick enough. I morphed back into human form, with Riptide in my hand and sprinted toward Kathy. Even as I ran toward for all I was worth, a Laistrygonian raised its spear. I yelled "No" and a skeletal warrior rose out of the ground. I half-expected it to turn and attack us, but he took out two his ribs, held them like daggers, and knifed every monster in a ten-foot radius around Kathy, before being smashed to bits by a Cyclopes. But the skeleton had bought me some time. I cut the Cyclopes to ribbons, and ran over to Kathy, who was bleeding like a stuck pig. The grass around her was stained red. And worst of all, her right hand had been completely severed from her arm. I picked up her hand and put it in my pocket as thought to myself "I am not losing another camper." I took my flask of nectar and poured some into her mouth.

"Percy, look out!" a voice screamed somewhere. My years of training as a demigod had taught me one thing, and that was in situations like this, you don't stop and look around. I jumped straight up as a basilisk whizzed by where I was standing a millisecond ago.

I did the natural thing. I transformed into a weasel and pounced on the creature, my teeth tearing it to shreds. I morphed back into human form as Kathy passed out.

"I am not losing another camper, I am not losing another camper," I repeated to myself as I picked up Kathy gingerly and slung her over my shoulder and started to run towards the bunker.

**Sorry guys, I won't be able to update regularly because I've got exams going on.**


End file.
